


More Is Never Enough

by doodily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Marco Bott, Dirty Talk, Jean LOVES It, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Super Kinky Marco, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Harness Isn't Meant To Be Used Like That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Jean Kirstein, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodily/pseuds/doodily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JeanMarco. Shameless PWP. BDSM-centric, READ THE TAGS. Modern AU, I guess?<br/>Marco begs for it. Does he ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after a tumblr post struck my fancy and, well, here it is. Unfortunately it was an ancient post (like 2 or 3 years) and I forgot to save or reblog, so it's lost to the interwebs. I may continue this depending on the reaction and/or if I get motivated enough to do so. Enjoy, lovelies.

Marco's body was a live wire and he loved every second of it. 

Only the tight hold of leather kept him from falling apart at the seams. Strips circled his body strategically, sturdy buckles holding him in place and making it so he was totally unable to move, save for his neck. A sensual beat pulsed through his headphones but he was long past the point of hearing it. His body shifted a fraction of a millimeter as he pushed against his bonds and the harsh vibration moving even that tiny amount made him moan so loudly he heard it over the pulsing music. 

He wanted to die, but only in the best way. Who knew how long he had been tied up and left to sit like this. It could have been only minutes, or even several hours. He didn't care. Jean would know when he had had enough and release him from the torture. Of course they had a safe word once they started exploring each others various kinks and fantasies, but neither had to use it more than a handful of times. If anything, both were usually asking the other to go harder, faster, longer, more, more, more.

Jean sat in a chair on the other side of the room, watching Marco try and fail to writhe out of his bonds. When they first met and started dating, never in a million years would he have thought that the gentle, giving soul that was Marco Bodt would have a wild streak a mile long. It had started simply, with him asking to be blindfolded, or to have his hands tied to the headboard. After that it had progressed quickly, Marco's angelic face and demeanor belying the filthy requests he had. Jean had discovered a part of himself he wasn't aware existed, a part that wanted nothing more than to reduce the man in front of him to a bundle of oversensitive nerves and post-orgasmic bliss.

Even now it was a test of his self-control to not go over and have his way with the quivering man on the floor. Marco looked delectable when he was like this, his body craving release but completely unable to do anything about it. When another low, pleading moan sounded through the room, the tiny thread of control snapped and Jean put his wineglass on the side table before gently stepping over to Marco.

Sensing his presence, even if he couldn't see or hear his approach, Marco arched his neck. “Please, Jean, let me cum. I'll be a good boy I swear, just... uhhh fuuuuck... I want to come... please baby...”

Making no move to touch him, Jean let Marco's words work their magic and make him even harder. Even though he had been hesitant the first few times, he now enjoyed the torturous buildup and explosive end to these games just as much as Marco did. For nearly three hours he had been a walking hard-on as Marco knelt on the floor, mercilessly tortured by erotic overstimulation. 

Purely from an aesthetic point of view, Jean had to admire the picture Marco made. Tanned skin wrapped in black leather and silver buckles. Hands bound to opposite elbows behind his back. Knees bent, ankles trapped to hips. Everything interwoven so movement was nigh impossible. Silk blindfold blocking his eyes and over-ear headphones making it impossible to hear. Thick vibrator pressed inside an abused asshole, a tight cockring making him larger than ever but unable to actually come.

Licking his lips, Jean ran a single fingertip up the underside of Marco's pulsing erection, immediately getting soaked by the pool of leaked precum and dragging out of stream of increasingly filthy curses and promises from the normally angelic man.

Still maintaining his distance, Jean removed the headphones and growled. The shudder that ran through Marco nearly undid him. “Do you want to come, baby?”

“Please, Jean... I can't take it... I want to cum... please, please... let me...”

With his moistened finger, Jean reached around Marco to tease the stretched skin. Breathing softly against the flushed skin of Marco's neck, he moved the vibrator minutely, drawing out another tortured sound from the bound man. “Is this what you want?”

Jean took hold of the vibe and thrust it in and out slowly without waiting for a response. Any words Marco would have said were lost in a keening wail. A near-constant stream of incoherent babbling and whimpering pleas all boiled down to one thing: Marco wanted to come and he wanted Jean to make him.

With a few quick motions, Jean loosed Marco's bonds enough so he could bend over, pressing his chest to the floor. They had played this game enough times that Jean could probably work the harness in his sleep. He knew exactly how much give it took to get Marco in certain positions and the absolute fastest way to get him out of it on the rare occasion that he couldn't take it.

Moving so he was behind Marco, Jean was gifted with an unparalleled view of Marco stretched around the vibe, his balls high and tight, his straining erection ready to explode the moment the cockring was removed. Caressing a cheek with one hand, he removed the vibe with the other, tossing it aside and spreading Marco's ass to see the results. The gaping hole twitched, muscles flexing as they tried and failed to close. “God, Marco. Look at you.”

A high-pitched whimper was the only response and the sound went straight to Jean's dick. Taking a second to compose himself, he let out a shaky breath and tried not to come himself. He had been hard since he started tying Marco up and was about ready to go. He wasn't done with his willing victim yet, though, and bent to blow a stream of air over the tender flesh.

Marco squirmed, now babbling non-stop, and arched his back, presenting himself even further. Taking the not-so-silent offering, Jean ran his tongue over the opening, dipping inside and massaging sore muscles. The sound Marco made dissolved any remaining piece of control Jean had. With a single fluid movement he raised up to his knees and sheathed himself in the gaping hole.

Both moaned as he fucked Marco deep, but slowly. Another few adjustments to the straps and the bindings around Marco's legs loosened enough so that he was able to thrust back. After one particularly deep thrust Jean smacked his ass, leaving a red hand print behind.

“Did I say you could move yet?”

“No, Jean, I'm sorry... your cock feels so... unnnnffff... fuck, baby... so goood...”

Jean groaned inaudibly and leaned over Marco, pressing flat to his back. “You like my cock inside you? Fucking your greedy little ass?” He could actually feel the effect his words had on his lover as his body tensed even further. “Mmm, you like when I talk like this, don't you?”

“Yes, baby, fuck, keep going...”

Wrapping his arms around the others chest, Jean sat back on his heels, bringing Marco with him. The position switch forced him that much deeper and he bit down on Marco's shoulder to keep from shouting. Marco didn't have that luxury and squealed as he sat heavily on Jean's hardness.

It wasn't necessarily in the plan for the evening, but Jean found that this position had a certain appeal, especially considering the mirror opposite giving him a full view of the action. The angle was completely inadvertent, but he wasn't one to turn down an opportunity like this. Holding Marco in place with one strong arm, he pulled off the blindfold with his free hand, gripping his chin with one hand and forcing him to look in the mirror. The freckled man's entire body flushed as he gasped in surprise, but his eyes were locked to where Jean penetrated him.

“I like this angle. I can see everything.” Jean punctuated his words with a tiny thrust, rocking Marco back and forth on his cock. “Look at you, Marco. Such a cockslut for me.”

Marco groaned, head falling back against Jean's shoulder. “Yes, baby, just for you... fuck it's so good...”

“Say it.”

Finding that the restraints were loose enough that he could move a bit, Marco fucked himself on Jean, moving as much as he was able. Moans and groans and whimpers escaped him, but that wasn't what Jean was looking for, knowing he could push Marco even further.

He reached down and palmed Marco's erection, making his entire body jolt. “I gave you an order. Say it.”

“I'm... I'm a whore... your whore. Fuck me like a dirty slut, Jean... Fill me up, stretch me out, fucking ruin me...”

“Fuck, Marco... what would everyone think if I showed them what a kinky little fuck you are?” A tiny moan was quickly bit back but Jean caught onto it. “Would you like that? Me taping this, showing our friends how you get off, hm? That you like it when I treat you like a little bitch, tie you up and use you for my own pleasure?”

“Yeeeesssss...”

Jean leaned back a bit to get at the binds holding Marco's arms behind him. Within a minute both arms were free and wrapped around Jean's neck, holding on as he fucked into Marco, spreading his cheeks open for the best view.

“Want me show them this? This whore asshole taking me in with room to spare? I could probably fit my entire hand in your ass.” He pulled out of Marco, holding him up and open. “I can see so deep inside. There's definitely room for my hand, or maybe another cock.”

Marco's entire body shuddered at the last word and Jean bit at his neck. “Is that what you want? Another cock filling you up?”

“Yes! God, yes! Fuck me like a whore! Jean, please!”

Guiding Marco back down onto his erection, he ground into the other man, eliciting deep sounds from them both. “Such a dirty slut, Marco. Let's see what you can take then.” Jean reached to the side and grabbed a bottle of lube, tipping it over and dribbling a good amount over Marco's pulsing erection. The man gasped as the cool liquid hit his overheated skin and dripped over and past his balls. Jean rubbed his finger liberally in the fluid and gently worked one in beside his dick, then another. 

Marco, still held captive by the bonds on his legs and Jean's secure grasp, tried his best to move. “Yes, fuck, so good... more, Jean... give me more... fill me up... fuuuuuck...” Deep brown eyes were once more locked onto the mirror, focused on the stretched flesh. 

Not one to ignore such a request, Jean wet the index and middle fingers of his other hand, then worked them in alongside his thrusting dick as well. He bit into Marco's shoulder again to muffle the load moan. He was so tight and the extra friction from his fingers felt amazing. Marco was moving more than he ever had during one of these sessions, out of his mind from the sensations assaulting him.

Leaning back a little bit for some leverage but not so far that he couldn't still see the mirror, Jean pulled gently, stretching Marco out that much further and pumping his hips as much as he could with the man still on his lap.

“Jean... fuck, baby... I can't... please let me come... uuuuunnnnhhh my god baby please you're driving me insane fuck that's good right there right there oh fuck yes...”

Giving into the pleas for mercy was easy since Jean was about ready to burst, too. “You ready, baby? Gonna come for me like a good boy?” Marco nodded furiously. Jean pulled his fingers out, the throaty noise Marco made sending a jolt straight through him. “Hold on tight.”

Jean wrapped one hand around Marco's straining cock while the other flipped open the catch on the cockring. Within two strokes Marco's entire body seized up as thick stripes of cum painted themselves along his chest and torso. Jean buried himself as deep as possible and let the fluttering muscles engulfing his length milk him dry.

Only giving himself a quick moment to revel in the orgasm, Jean went to work and had Marco freed from every strap of leather in nearly record time. Even though his legs were weak from the pure force of his orgasm, he carried Marco to their bed, knowing that he would be unable to walk for a while. Marco turned to his side and Jean curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around the still man.

“Are you okay, love? Did I go too far at the end?” Jean used the one word they never said during their games, signaling that he was done. It wasn't that they didn't love each other unconditionally, it was just that the word was, by unspoken agreement, saved for their more tender moments.

There was a moment of silence where Jean wanted to throw himself into traffic before Marco turned over and threw a thigh over Jean's legs. “No, that was amazing. I just can't think straight right now, is all.”

“You were... perfect.” Heedless of the cum still covering Marco's chest, Jean moved so they lay pressed together, allowing nothing to come between them. Softly bumping their noses together, their lips met in a tender kiss as they basked in the afterglow. 

When they broke apart, Marco scooted down slightly so he could tuck his head under Jean's chin. Jean stroked his lover's back with his fingertips and Marco sighed into the caresses. “I love you, Jean.”

“I love you, too.”

“You know, I was just thinking...”

“Hm?”

“I don't think I'm ready for a whole hand but I have a dildo around here somewhere that will work.”

Jean's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What?”

“Or I could always give Eren a call. He owes me one anyway.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
